


ichigokage's Tasty Lemons: One-Shot Journal NSFW

by ichigokage



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Bleach, Diabolik Lovers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aftercare, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Deepthroating, Edging, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fucking Machines, Kitten play cause K O U, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Urethral Play, blowjob, erotic asphyxiation, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigokage/pseuds/ichigokage
Summary: We all get in frisky moods. I'll update this with characters I like as I get inspired. And I will update the character list as I go on. Please leave feedback! Expect to fuck Soul Reapers, vampires, and who knows what else! Different levels of fun and kinky! Each chapter summary will have a list of the kinks involved in case there's something you don't like so you can skip if you wish.





	1. Edging My Cute Masochist (Azusa Mukami) DIABOLIK LOVERS

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to type chapter 2 of my Bleach fic but this idea with Azusa kept getting at the forefront. 
> 
> Summary: Azusa loves cutting himself. We all know this. But, his Eve doesn't have the heart for it. So she finds new ways to explore his masochism. With mindblowing results~! 
> 
> Kinks: bondage, oral, deepthroating, handjob, urethral insertion, facial cumshot and edging.
> 
> Read, kudos and comment please! You can comment characters if you like; may inspire, may not. But please let me know what you all think!
> 
> Characters with planned one-shots are Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihouin, Toshinori Yagi (One being very loving cause that man deserves it all), Laito Sakamaki, Kou Mukami, Nemuri Kayama.

Soft and needy panting filled the blue room, a young man with a lean build was bound to his bed, wrist shackled above his head. Grey, half lidded eyes drifted down to his beloved Eve whom was between his legs with a devilishly delicious new toy that they have used a handful of times now; a set of steel beads, small in diameter that slowly grew slightly thicker every other bead. The vampire gave a shuddering breath as his Eve worked the mid size beaded stick into his urethra. “…E-Eve!” he moaned, doing his best to control his hips.

She shushed him softly, soft and slender fingers wrapping around his lubed up shaft and stroking him lazily. “There, there. These are slightly bigger. But you’re taking it so well, sweet Azusa.” She praised, her words and voice making him feel happy. “How does it feel?” she asked, fingers of her free hand gripping the flared base of the rod and slowly moving it again, steel beads caressing inside him in salacious ways he never thought possible. “Let that sweet voice of yours out~.” She cooed.

He wracked his brain for a way to describe the sensation. He was so happy he let her try this. Initially she approached him to admit that she was not comfortable with cutting him. She didn’t have the heart for it. While this did kind of upset the man at first, she soon told him they can easily find new ways to explore each other’s sadistic and masochistic sides, an idea that he was more than open to. How could he not? This was his Eve and she wanted to be with him. To feel good with him. He would never turn her down. He finally found his words, groaning as his dick throbbed in a wonderfully aching way, his balls craving release as well. “It…is an odd feeling. I felt…strange at first. But now…it feels amazing. Hey…give me more? Please, Eve.” His voice was low as usual but demanding in a way the young woman found irresistibly adorable and even sexy.

“Mmm with such cute begging…” she grinned while tracing a finger up and down his swollen member, nail dragging along the overly sensitive flesh, whimpers and needy hip thrusts coming from the vampire. “And with how hard you are, how can a gal say no?”

As he wished, she slowly got him used to the growing beads, breathy moans pervading the air as his thighs and dick twitched. He could feel the veins throughout his engorged shaft. Oh how badly he wanted release, as they neared the hour mark of their play, his reward for not cutting himself as often. But, he has grown rather fond of edging, the sting it brought and the overwhelming ecstasy when she finally let him cum. He adored it. He even loved returning the favor to his wonderful Eve. “Fah-faster Eve…please.” He pleaded, eyes fluttering as the beads now slid in and out with immense ease from the lube and all of his pre-cum.

She had to admit, getting him so worked up from such a thing even affected her. Seeing him so painfully stiff…she wanted nothing more than to sink herself onto him and ride him until they were both exhausted and lustfully spent. “Ahh you’re so good, Azusa! Look, only two left. You’ll graduate to the third stick next session no problem. You want these last two beads right~?” she asked, fucking his urethra with his now favorite toy and stroking him with perfect precision. He could only nod, his vision blurring as he felt his orgasm close, only to whimper loudly as she halted her attention. “You must want to cum so badly~” she teased, biting his hip roughly.

Azusa panted and moaned from the sensations, fully enjoying it all. “Eve…it hurts…more” he could barely speak at this point. “Want it all…every AHH last bead…stretch me more…” he jerked harshly as she began jerking him off again, his eyebrows knitted together, showing his desperation. 

“Since you asked nicely like a good boy, I’ll give it all to you, my dear. Don’t take your eyes off me. Or I may just leave you here~.” She ordered to which her obedient vampire complied, tilting his head up to watch the sounding rod sink back into his slick shaft, watching his small hole eagerly swallow each bead, she began moving the rod faster, eight of the ten beads stroking his insides perfectly. She suddenly slowed as she let the ninth one stretch him a bit more, low moans pulled from him as she pulled the ninth bead in and out to get him used to it, Azusa even moving his hips with her.

He soon felt the final bead touch his dripping head, it slowly stretching him further. “Relax, baby. You can do it.” Her words and deep breaths as the rod finally bottomed out in his shaft left him feeling full and stretched in such an indescribable way. Seeing him calm, she gripped the base and let the two beads slip out of his hole and back in. “Ahhh! There we go. You’re such a good boy~!” she cheered, finger in the ring to let it keep sliding. “Now for the best part.” She smile and undid his shackles. “Stand on your feet, Azusa.” She commanded, feeling herself wanting to end this as well.

Azusa nodded and, though with slightly shaky legs, he managed to stand, wondering what she had in mind. His Eve sunk down onto her knees and pushed the rod fully back in, sparks going up his spine. He then gasped as he felt her soft and warm lips kiss and suck on his almost unbearably sensitive head, he whined deep in his throat feeling her velvety tongue encircle his head as she took more in and began sucking, one hand bracing against his hip and the other disappearing between her legs to rub her clit, her own body craving release in any manner possible.

Azusa rested a hand on top of her head, tears of pleasure pricking his eyes as she bobbed up, teeth scraping his shaft and gripping the rod to pull it out then back in fully before sucking him off again. This repeated action was making his vision go white and struggling to stay standing, her moans not helping matter either. He spoke in panting moans. “Eve…please I ahhhnnn I want to cum…please.” His whimpers made her pussy clench and shiver more as she pinched and tugged her clit, chasing her own orgasm. 

Between her pulsing cunt and his cock throbbing in her mouth, she knew they were both close and she was done playing. She moved her head back and pulled the sounding rod out with her teeth, tongue prodding the stretched hole. “Give it to me, Azusa. All of it…” the young man nodded as she began sucking harder, triggering his hips to buck wantonly into her warm mouth. 

He gripped her hair and let his body fuck himself into her mouth, bulbous head pressing into her throat. His other hand reach down to grope one of her tits, twisting and tugging on the stiff nipple he found waiting. His panting mixed with her moans, both gazing at each other with teary eyes. Thrusting fully into her throat, feeling and seeing her body twitch and shudder harshly, rough moans suffocated by his cock fucking her throat and eyes rolling back into her skull. He just made her cum. “Eve…cumming…!” he tugged her hair, rougher than he intended and she instinctively kept her mouth open, still stroking herself as he shot thick cum onto her face, four good shots covering her cheeks, nose and much of it in her mouth, Azusa and his Eve seeing stars.

The two panted, Eve feeling her body still twitching internally from her own orgasm as she swallowed the cum that coated her tongue. “Mmmm…so much. You’ve made such a mess, Azusa~.” She cooed with a slightly hoarse voice, throat still rough from his thrusting.

“Ahh…I’m sorry Eve…” he began, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and moving to help her clean, wiping his cum off her nose.

“Oh don’t apologize. That felt amazing. You always feel so good in my mouth~.” She smiled at him as he wiped the rest away. “Now for the best part…” she put on a seductive grin before hugging him. “The aftercare! Let’s fill that bathtub then we can cuddle the night away.”

Azusa was learning more way to experience his masochistic side, and thanks to his Eve, he had plenty of way to explore. And hey, the aftercare part is getting high up on his list.


	2. Taking it Like a Pro (Toshinori Yagi/All Might)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Toshinori are visiting his friend David in America to celebrate the birth of his daughter. You two are unpacking and naughty fun ensues.
> 
> Kinks: Fingering and Pegging. That's about it I think.
> 
> This ended up being way longer than I anticipated. But oh well. Toshinori deserves so much love. He's worth it. This is Prime Might. So younger All Might. I do have something planned for the current Small Might.
> 
> I made pegging kinda wholesome/cute???
> 
> Please leave comments!

You and your boyfriend of two years; Toshinori were visiting America again to see his dear friend David Shield. David’s wife had very recently given birth to a healthy baby girl they named Melissa so you both were on a week long vacation to catch up and relax. Something your beloved seemed to forget as he constantly kept dashing off to stop crime both petty and grand. You sighed exasperatedly, sitting outside a coffee shop with the bag of baby gifts at your side and sipping your coffee of choice. This could get annoying, but it was one reason why you loved the rather reckless fool. That giant heart of gold and billion dollar smile.

You pulled up the bag after finishing eating the panini you ordered and saw the adorable All Might plush that was included with a plethora of blankets; one being a minky pastel pink blanket with darker pink flower petals on it and Melissa embroidered in a corner in gold lettering. David announced you both to be not just aunt and uncle but Melissa’s godparents and you’d be DAMNED if you weren’t going to spoil your now goddaughter. “If her godfather would get back…” you grumbled, checking over everything in the bag. Diapers? Check. Wipes? Check. You guys bought snacks from Japan that you hoped she may like. All in all, you figured it was a good sized baby care package. 

About ten minutes later, Toshinori had returned, smiling bright as the sun. “Evil has been vanquished!” he proclaimed heroically, fists on his hips.

“Expected nothing less from you, Champ. So, we good to go? We’re gonna be late.” You mentioned, checking the watch on your wrist to which your love quirked an eyebrow in thought and chuckled. “What’s that laugh for?” you asked warily as he approached you and easily scooped you into his arms. “Toshi…what are you doing?” You were acutely aware of his propensity for his flying leap. Your eyes widened as you felt his muscles go firm as he held you closer.

“We can’t be late. Close you eyes and keep your mouth closed, dear. Don’t want bugs getting in right?” his smile turned to a mischievous grin. “Hold on tight~.”

“Toshi no. Toshi! TOSHI!” you cried out, throwing an arm around his shoulders as he took off into the air, your free arm clutching onto the large gift bag and your face buried into his shirt.

Needless to say you both barely made it. You needing to readjust your hair and clothes. The whole little party between you five went smoothly. Melissa adoring the All Might plush as she was swaddled into her embroidered blanket for a nap after all the excitement. You both were changing and unpacking after David and his wife went to sleep. “Melissa is so adorable, Toshi.” You squealed as you slipped on a shirt of his, easily a dress on you. “That little gingham dress and oh her eyes!” you were over the moon. 

Toshinori chuckled as he changed, you definitely taking note when he was only in his black boxer briefs that clung to his chiseled thighs and firm ass, you couldn’t help but grin at the tempting sight. “I know. She’s so small. I was afraid to hold her! She seemed to like me though. I think.” He said as he took off his shirt.

You stood on the guest bed and kissed his shoulder. “Kids always love you, Toshi. And you did just fine. You looked so happy with her nestled into your arm.” You reassured him, arms wrapping around him and your hands on his pectorals. Which you could not help but squeeze a bit, earning a gasp from your boyfriend.

“Love? Ooh…what’s brought this all on?” he asked, a groan caught in his throat as you nipped and kissed the nape of his neck, hands still groping his chest.

“I’ve missed you. And you know how you in boxer briefs affect me, my Adonis~.” You responded, using your temporary height to kiss up his neck and down his shoulder. “It’s been a while for us both, Toshi.” You continued, one hand sliding down his chest and tracing over his abs, his oh so tight abs. You felt his shoulders tremble as your nails lightly scraped his stomach and over his nipple.

“It has been a good while…EEP!!” he actually squeaked when the hand on his stomach soon cupped and squeezed his ass. “Darling!” his face flushed brightly at your boldness.

“Hey, you’ve got the best ass in the world. It’s a crime to NOT give it love, Toshi.” You teased and gave the waistband of his briefs a playful snap. 

Toshinori sighed, he missed you as well. He quickly rose to popularity in the hero circuit and while that brought in plenty of money so neither of you were left for wanting, he was out more often. Yes him doing more work did equal more money. But, you both knew that’s not why he does it. His thoughts were halted as he felt you press against his back, troublemaking hand just barely under his briefs to ghost across his hip and deep V. His voice was growing huskier as he felt the needs of his body take over. “I have missed you as well, my love.” He moved just enough so he could turn around and face you, large hands resting on your hips and you both still at the same height thanks to the bed. “I’d love to start making up for lost time.” He whispered before claiming your lips. Gently at first. So gently and sweet that you could feel your heart swell.Like he was afraid to break you that or to cherish your as something sacred and dear. And you were oh so dear to him. He slowly deepened the kiss, one hand cupping your cheek and the hand on your hip pulling you close. “And you know how much I love seeing you in my shirts.” He told you, kissing down your neck, savoring your soft coos, hand moving from your hip to under the shirt. “No panties? Such a naughty thing you are.” He chuckled, his briefs starting to feel tight.

“I was going to put them on until I saw your fine self in just briefs. I got distracted.” You explained, almost as if feigning innocence. Your words were lost as you felt warmth against your chest, a soft and breathy gasp slipping out as his hand caressed your soft breast, rough thumb rubbing your nipple. “A-ahhh…Toshi~…” you sighed, letting him take the shirt off before he reclaimed your lips, hand pinching the nipple, rolling it between his finger and you soon feeling his other hand slip between your legs. You retaliated by teasing his nipple as well, knowing that his groin was too much a reach still with your height differences. Tweaking his nipple and moaning ever so softly you knew would help get him worked up. And by the deep throated groan he tried to supress, you knew it was working.

He gritted his teeth from how deliciously tight the briefs were now. Hoping soon that he would be buried into an even more welcoming tightness. “We do need to keep quiet not to wake our hosts. What’s the plan?” he asked, shuddering as you moved to rest on your knees, your warm tongue on his stiff nipple. 

“You’ve worked so hard~” you began, hand rubbing the bulge in his briefs at the word hard, Toshi’s eyes fluttering and him groaning from the contact. “I think you deserve a special something.” He was a tad confused at first but felt himself grow harder at the hand sliding between his cheeks.

“Ahh…” he let out a shaky breath, feeling you prod his asshole through the briefs the tight muscle clenching softly. “That…oohhh-that sounds great, babe. But I don’t think we have anything to use…” he muttered, brain going fuzzy as you sucked his nipple.

He shivered as you gave a catty grin and laugh. “I came prepared, sweety~.” You got off the bed, you giant teddy bear of a man frowning at you leaving. You brought your suitcase up and a box, opening it revealed two dildos of differing size, a harness, condoms, a syringe and a bottle of lube. “I planned to spend this weekend catching up with you, love.” You told him, bringing up the larger dildo that had a clear tube coming out the bottom. This dildo was actually a cast from your boyfriend’s own glorious cock, down to every vein in high grade silicone. It had been intended for you when he was gone but, after discovering his love of pegging, you both learned his something of a size queen and he never got off so hard to anal in his life as when you first used it on him. 

Toshinori bit his lower lip as he felt his shaft twitch. “That’s very thoughtful of you love.” He was eager to begin as you sat him on the edge of the bed, your eyes glued to the impressive bulge.

You could feel your mouth and pussy water just seeing him all stiff and restrained. But, those sinful briefs had to come off to get to pleasing him. With him moving his hips, you slid them down, watching intently as his stiff dick sprung free from its confines, slapping his belly with a meaty thunk before settling. With how thick he was, you were thankful he still maintained some softness to him, it made all forms of sex far easier.

Even before you were with him, you had to admit that you liked them big. So, you both were size queens in the end. He stood proud and oh so thick, two prominent veins pulsed the more engorged he became. You had lovingly dubbed his impressive length and thickness Jawbreaker. It was impossible to even begin deepthroating this heroic beast. But, you still loved feeling him in your mouth.

You had him lie down and spread his legs, the tight ring between those firm and round cheeks still somewhat hidden. But not for long. 

Minutes later, he was already panting, three of your lube slicked fingers sliding in and out of his shivering ass and you sucking on the thick head of his dick had the man on cloud nine. His look of pleasure when doing anything with his ass was that of drunken lust.

He begged as quietly as he could and you pulled your harness on, the warm up dildo equipped and spread copious amounts of lube on is and around and inside his ass after setting up a comfy nest on the floor so you would not have to worry about the headboard of the bed. Toshinori spread his legs, the pillow under him putting him at the best entry angle. “Remember, no cumming unless it’s on the big boy~” you reminded him, receiving a nod as you spread his cheeks and slowly slid the toy inside him, your beloved gasping at the feeling. Thanks to you being happy about satisfying him this way, he took the warm up dick easily, your hips pressing against his in no time. 

You reached for the box and grabbed a condom, ripping it open with your teeth and slipped the Magnum neon pink condom over his cock. This was something you began doing shortly after you began pegging him, seeing just how much he’d cum while being fucked. The answer was always a LOT. As you gave teasing thrusts, you cupped his large nuts in one hand and rubbed them, caressing the heavy sacs as your hips began moving. “So much cum in here. And all for me, right baby?” you kept your voice low, squeezing them gently.

“Ahhhh…yes. All of it-mmm. It’s all for you, my love.” His tans cheeks were flushed, and eyes dark, mouth agape with pants of pleasure. “Hahhh-harder, love. Please.” He moaned, one hand moving to grope your tits, his other jerking his cock. You let this slide. He rarely gets to be selfish. He knows to hold back at this point. So you let him just soak in as much pleasure as he wants. “You’re ahhhh so beautiful like this.” He cooed.

You moan softly from his touch and the whole picture in front of you. “Mmm anything for my sweet Toshi.” You moved your hips faster and harder, now at a more normal pace, saving the true intensity when you brought out Big Boy. You knew he’d want it very soon. His panting echoed beautifully in your ears, his hand on his cock matching your thrusts. 

His face was red as he was losing himself in the bliss you alone could give him. After several quick strokes he stopped begging you to do the same as well, to which you obliged. “My love, can you please use the bigger one?” he gazed at you with pleading eyes. 

You gave one long and firm trust, knowing you hit his prostate and smiled. “Of course, Toshi. Anything you desire.” You slowly pulled out of him, admiring the slightly gaping hole quivering. You removed the warm up toy, quickly harnessing Big Boy in it’s place and spreading a nice glob of lube along the thick shaft. You noticed Toshi fidgeting. “Something wrong, love?” 

“Just feel empty…and very warm. So wonderfully warm inside.” Moans laced his words as you approached him again, eyes hungrily eying the large dildo.

“That’s the lubricant. It’s warming. Feeling great right~?” 

“Oh yes. But, that will feel even better.” He answers, spreading his legs again, his cock throbbing.

“Oh you cheeky thing.” You move over him to kiss him, not wanting to break it. “I’ll go easy at first. Remember, relax your muscles. Speaking from experience, you’re a tight fit.” You winked. “Spread those cheeks for me, my love?” Toshi nodded and lifted himself enough so his large hands could spread his asscheeks. You spread more of the warming lube all around the gaped and tender hole, fingers making sure to get more inside to ensure a smooth ride for him. “Deep breath and relax~” you instructed as you pressed the bulbous head against his ass, excessively lubed and stretched hole welcoming it rather easily.

“Ah! Haaa!” his voice was a bit louder than he thought, but you two were on the other end of the house. “L-love! Oh yes…” he fucking LIVED for feeling so full as you slid Big Boy in, taking your time so he could enjoy it. His eyes were barely open, unable to prevent the drool the was forming at the corner of his mouth. His thighs shook from the size of himself, just how much of himself he could take. Stars above it made him so hard. He could feel every vein of his own cock and the dildo and it made his twitch and throb every time.

You just watched your love ascend into his lust drunk state with a grin. “You feel so good don’t you?” You moved slow, moving to where only the head was in his anus before slipping back inside with decent ease due to the foreplay and lube. At this stage Toshi didn’t normally make much noise, usually gasps and panting. His mind just becomes clouded with euphoria. “I know how good it feels. How good this dick feels.” You kept your voice soft and low, now thrusting at a good pace. “To feel so stretched-so deliciously full. It’s mind-numbing~” you cooed, putting more strength into your thrusts.

As you dirty talked him, Toshi reached down and started to jerk himself off again. You could feel how wet you were. Toshi could no doubt just slip inside you. “You’ll cum soon?” you knew the answer by how fast he was stroking himself, his grip firm. You grinned and knew just how he wanted it at this point. Pulling back and bracing his thighs, you thrust fast and rough, filling the syringe with the warming lube and putting the end of the tube around the tip, ready for the big surprise for him. You focused on fucking his brains out. This would be the best time, you were both on vacation. Toshinori wrapped a leg around you and pushed into your thrusts, it helped angle your thrusts to hit home on his prostate, his eyes shooting open and his ass clenching around the fake cock, the hand jerking moving at an impressive speed.

“Ha-harder. Cumming.” He could barely speak as he fisted his dick even harder, you eagerly going as hard and rough as he wanted, eyes fluttering and tongue slipping out. His hand moved to his head, squeezing it and jerking harshly, he was cumming. You picked up the syringe and pushed it, the dildo shooting the warm lube right up against his prostate. Toshi barely covered his mouth in time to cover the loud groan as the ‘ejaculation’ of the dildo triggered his, balls shooting into the pink condom, the reservoir filling with torrents of his cum, hips twitching.

You panted from exertion, the full length of the dildo still buried deep inside his ass, his body going lax. “You took that so well~. The cumshot that is. Nfu, took it like a Pro~. Feel good?” Toshinori could only nod, basking in the afterglow of an orgasm his body really needed.

You carefully pulled out of him, taking the harness off, ignoring the needy warmth between your legs and resting against him. His mind beginning to clear as you took the condom off and tied it. “A lot of cum from your first nut as always.” You tossed the condom in the trash and felt Toshinori nuzzle your back. 

“What about you?” he asked, pulling you to straddle his lap.

“You need to rest after that pounding, Toshi. We have plenty of time.” You told him but soon you felt his dick rising against you.

“I cannot leave you wanting.” He stated simply, grinding his length against you. “So wet. I could slip in easily. You want to feel me buried deep don’t you?” his deep voice was against your ear, one hand on your ass so he could grind against you. 

You bit your lip, barely containing a whimper. “I-I’d be lying if I said no…” 

Toshinori smiled and laid you on the nest you made earlier, a pillow under your head and hips. Laying beside you, two of his large fingers slid inside you, spreading to scissor and stretch your insides, thumb circling your slick clit. “I’d happily eat you out, but you’re so excited.” A playful grin spread across his face. “And I know you crave something much larger and filling.” His recovery time never failed to impress. You pulled him into a deep kiss as he fingered you just as deep, your moans and body against him already having him at full mast again, ready to plunge inside you.

He moved between your legs, and pulled your legs over his arms, erection pressing against your warm core. “Remember, quiet. And take a breath, love. Have to repay you for that orgasm you gave me.” He grinned as he took his heavy shaft into his hand and pressed the head between your soft and soaking lips, hips going slow as he slips inside you, you jaw dropping , head against the pillow and moaning low as he began to fill your needy pussy to the brim. 

In no time you were ready for him, body more than used to him. Toshinori lifted your hips, you able to see his cock be swallowed up by your greedy body. The sight made your cunt’s muscles flutter around him, Toshi gritting his teeth. “F-fuck…your pussy’s the best, love” he panted. “Always so eager for me. Mmnn-” the only way this night would be better is if you managed to keep Big Boy plugged in his ass. 

“Please…Toshi…” 

“Hmm? I didn’t catch that. What do you want, my love?” while it normally flustered him, in the heat of the moment, you dirty talking got him going.

“Harder…pound me harder…” you grunted as he acquiesced to your lusty request. He swears he could see hearts in your eyes as you looked between your legs. “Its-its all in~” you moaned and cooed at the sight of his cock ravaging you. “Every last inch-AHH is so deeeeep~” Enjoying your reaction, Toshi pulled out completely and slammed back inside you with his thrusts, his hand covering your mouth. “So big~! Mmmm harder~ harder~ and deeper~” he could make out your muffled begs. He didn’t care that his nuts were rather loudly slapping against your ass, another large load ready. Just for you.

Toshi eagerly fucked you into the blanket nest, the vast majority of his thrusts had the head of his dick hitting that sweet but hidden bundle of nerves, making you squeal behind his hand. You both heard a faint rhythmic bounding and Toshi’s phone went off. Blushing he checked it, still balls deep inside you. “David says they’ve heard us…and that Melissa is a very sound sleeper. And a winky face at the end.” His face was beet red.

“Sounds like we got them going. Don’t stop!” you moved your legs to pull him close, brushing your g-spot. “Ooooh yes~” you both soon heard a feminine moaning with the pounding and grinned. “You gonna let them beat us~?” 

Toshi, high likely thinking more with his immensely engorged cock pulled you up, still lodged completely inside you, you gasping at the change inside you and pinned you to the wall with his body. Without words, he pulled out then thrust back inside you, “Don’t hold back then. They have themselves to blame if Melissa wakes up.” He shrugged with a smirk.

He kept his hips angled and gave a full force thrust against your g-spot and began grinding against it, knowing exactly how to make you scream with pleasure. As he built you up, his hands groped you tits, rubbing, pinching and twisting your stiff nipples, groaning at your pussy gripping him. “Good girl. You’re gonna milk me? Take it all nice and deep right?” he found himself picturing you with a belly round with his child. He wanted a life with you. He finally stopped grinding into your sweet spot and began thrusting again, your eyes going wide and watering as you whimpering and cried in euphoria, him fucking you just as silly as you did him. 

As he kept plunging inside you, his nuts, swinging heavy with his cum, he grunted heavily, the lube deep in his ass making him feel so hot. “Cum for me, love. Please. Gah!” Tears of pleasure slid down your cheeks as your pussy began to squeeze him with that wonderful vice-like grip that made him have to bust. “He pressed his body roughly to yours, shallow thrusts out of his control.

“Toshi-there! AHh TOSHI!!!” you buried your face into his chest, body shuddering almost violently with the intense orgasm he built you up to, your cunt tightening and milking the hero for all he was worth, slamming the tip to align with your cervix, and overwhelming heat filling you deeply as he prolonged your orgasm with swift circled rubs to your clit, you whimpering and squirting against him and your mind and body officially turning to jelly against the love of your life.

Toshinori didn’t bother pulling out of you as he laid back on the rather comfy blanket nest, letting his soft cock stay warm inside you. He panted, body coming down from the high of orgasm and kissed the top of your head. “Took every last drop. Good girl.” As he dozed off, he remembered the small box he brought with him. With a beautiful ring inside. You were the only one for him. And like his thoughts before, he wanted so desperately to have a life with you.


End file.
